beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Beyblade Revolution Steel Episode 21 Paladin vs Perseus! Xaramane vs Robby!
Blader DJ: Last Time on Beyblade, Varaxo battles Evil Makoto in the Desert Valley which is far away to his town called, Destiny Street! He battles using the Makoto's True bey! He battles Evil Makoto hard! But he doesn't even stand a chance to battle him! He struggles in pain as Makoto completely eradicates Varaxo's Saggitario. He then Accepts a germ called Reveniqualia! But Reveniqualia isn't completely controlling him! He is using that power to become no.1 in the world and end the world! Will any hope shine so that he becomes normal? Or will this end like that? Blader DJ: It is time for the second match of the semi Finals! Xaramane: Hmph Blader DJ: Woah! It is just Xaramane that's gonna battle? Team India: Maybe they are running to their mom! Robby: Hahahaha. I will finish him off. Xaramane: Don't get all hasty and quick. Robby: Noobs always say that to me. Blader DJ: Uhh, anyways! So 3, 2, 1. Robby: Let it Rip! Xaramane: Let it rip! Robby: Go, Flash Destroyer! Xaramane: Striking Overpowered Paladin! Blader DJ: The strong battle with 2 strong knights has begun! Who will win this battle. Both Beys clashing in a middle for some time Robby: Well, I see you are strong. Xaramane: You are too! Robby: Lets start the fight, eh, Xaramane? Xaramane: Yes, Robby. Robby: Destroyer, Barrage attack! Xaramane: Barrage attack, Paladin! Robby: Attack Mode! Now Strike! Xaramane: Woah, his attack power has somehow increases largely! Robby: Flash is good at stamina and Attack! Xaramane: Then I just have to watch out for that. Robby: Nice try but... Xaramane: It cant be!? Xaramane Shocked OoO Robby: Counter mode!! Xaramane: Watch out Paladin! Paladin runs Xaramane: Too fast! Destroyer sends Paladin flying Robby: That's not all! Xaramane: What is this feeling? Power consumes Xaramane Xaramane: Shouts in pain Robby: Xaramane, what happened? Xaramane: Evil Laugh Robby: Oh no, that's not his true self. Back to the secret Mystigen: The power has been targeted at Xaramane until the end of the battle, right, Vero? Vero: Yes, soon my Star-Vader Percival will Eradicate the whole world and Percival will end the world. Mystigen: The battlers that has been consumed by the Reveniqualia will have a Telekinesis Darkness 4D Wheel. Vero: And the non-consumed battlers that has Reveniqualia has the strongest 4D Wheel, Star-Vader! Both Evil Laughs Xaramane: Go, run, destroy, Eradicate, annihilate! Do it, Telekinesis Darkness Paladin! Robby: Woah! Defense mode in the spin track and in the energy ring! Big explosion Fans: Cough cough cough cough. Xaramane: You are still alive? Robby: Yes. Xaramane: No, Die, Die, Die, Die! Xaramane Creates illusion of Robby falling into the darkness Spirit Xaramane: Hey, Robby. Robby: Huh? Spirit Xaramane: My body has been consumed by an unknown power. Robby: I believe you, my friend. Spirit Xaramane: Here, I will give you this performance tip. Robby: What is it? Xaramane: Its Flashing Wide Defense. It can run at high speeds although it doesn't waste any stamina while that happens. To be continued...